The Blind Princess
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: The story of the blind princess, a tale of mediocre action scenes, a dog-man, and a business-dragon. Not as great as it sounds, either. Shoujo-ai! Sideshipping, for contest. Slight Puzzleshipping. Sadly, the Bakurae and the Bronze team are not in this.


**The Blind Princess**

This is total LOLZ. I don't even normally say that, but… even though this was all done in like an hour… and I just thought of this tonight… I really enjoyed this. Even though it was kinda crappy, and very short. XD And it's Sideshipping… Who would've thunk it. (Nyah… thunk… what a funny word…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters my characters are based on, but I… somewhat… own some of the characters… maybe? Well, not really. So no, I don't own the characters. I do own the retarded tale, though. X3

_Reading._

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess in a land far, far away. She was the prettiest girl in all the land. Many would come from across the kingdom just to gaze at her. __Her parents, to protect her, locked her away in a tower to keep her from the prying eyes of lustful men, guarded by a fierce ice dragon. However, as time passed, her eyesight began to fail. There were no mirrors in her room of the tower, and her eyes were used to her own radiance. The drab walls just couldn't compare._

_Distraught, her parents, clueless as to why her eyesight was failing, announced that the person who cured her horrible disease would wed her immediately. Naturally, many were attracted by this desirable prize, including some rather unsavory characters. Though most got by the fierce dragon (who was getting bored with his job), the princess' equally fierce and loyal guard dog took care of everyone else. _

_One day, a band of three brave warriors came upon the castle. The first was a handsome but vain man, who wished to see if the princess truly was more beautiful than he. The second was a simple man who was already infatuated with the thought of the princess, but whose priority was really to find a companion whose interests matched his own. The third was brown-haired and blue-eyed, searching for true love. _

_They approached the castle warily; though they were all false, rumours spoke of the ice dragon that devoured adventurers whole. Their bewilderment was evident when they had reached the castle and no dragon had appeared, so they continued to the top. _

_Fortunately for the band of three, this aloof dragon had never felt any particular attachments to the princess, and left his duties to pursue his dream of building a multi-million dollar corporation. _

_Once inside, though, the three brave warriors faced many perilous obstacles in the castle. There were dangerous traps, including snake pits and spiked walls, as well as collapsible stone ceilings and poison-tipped arrows. Ironically though, the first of the brave warriors fell to not one of the traps, but one of the dragon's mirrors hanging on the wall. The mirror was wall-sized, and rearranged itself magically to show the most appealing sight. He was hypnotized by the sight of his own reflection, and refused to continue onward. As a reminder to rescue him later, the third warrior broke off the corner of the mirror. The two companions continued on to the last floor. _

_Their feet had not rested on the top floor of the tower for more than a second before the fierce hound bound to them and challenged them to a fight. The second warrior took up the challenge, and to their amazement, the dog transformed into a young man. The two began a fistfight peppered with witty and not so witty banter, while the third warrior used the distraction to search for the princess. Finally the two young men, both tired, bloody and bruised, talked to each other without throwing punches, and discovered that they had mutual interests. Both were overjoyed and the dog-man and the warrior were best friends until the end of time (even when they later on met an amnesiac king and his identical peasant lover – but that is another story). _

_The last warrior had found the princess at last. Removing her helmet, the warrior princess Anzu (formerly known as Anzu the Slayer and Anzu, Conqueror of DDR) approached the princess and realized she had found what she had been searching for. The princess, with her waning eyesight, looked over and the glint of the mirror caught her attention. To their astonishment, the princess' eyes cleared. Her eyesight had been restored! Her eyes fell upon the third warrior Anzu and she proclaimed her love to the warrior princess. They both had fallen madly in love with each other, and were married. The end. _

"Now please, you have to go to sleep! Jounouchi won't be happy if he hears that you stayed up all night!"

"Wait, but what did the princess' family say? And what happened to the first warrior?" Shizuka wondered, hidden under her bed covers.

"Oh. Well…"

_Though the royal family was slightly disappointed that her rescuer was a female as well, they did not break their promise, and eventually came to the realization that this was the best thing that could have happened. Women are better than men, after all. _

_The first warrior was rescued by the other two companions and their new dog-man friend, and was wed to the mirror the next day. _

Anzu leaned over and pecked Shizuka gently on the lips. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night. And thank you for the excellent story! Ah, wait," Shizuka gasped, "you forgot the most important part!"

There was a moment's pause, and then Anzu laughed. "Oh! Silly me. Of course! Thanks."

_And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Review, please? X3 


End file.
